


【锤基】鱼市风波（一发完？可能两发？）

by DWArou



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: 鱼市风波锤基pwp一发完小镇老鱼贩X小镇新鱼贩===============梗：来自我心爱的大宝，她早上去买菜然后突然出现的乡土气息脑洞。就是两个鱼贩子的沙雕故事，都说是沙雕故事了，所以有BUG也别喷，图个乐子。顺便，产量不易，不要举报哦，(づ￣ 3￣)づ完了我写完以后发现我土不起来，我太洋气了，就这样吧，我还是等待大宝的real乡土风好了。





	【锤基】鱼市风波（一发完？可能两发？）

鱼市风波

锤基pwp一发完

小镇老鱼贩X小镇新鱼贩

===============

梗：来自我心爱的大宝，她早上去买菜然后突然出现的乡土气息脑洞。就是两个鱼贩子的沙雕故事，都说是沙雕故事了，所以有BUG也别喷，图个乐子。顺便，产量不易，不要举报哦，(づ￣ 3￣)づ完了我写完以后发现我土不起来，我太洋气了，就这样吧，我还是等待大宝的real乡土风好了。

===============

Thor将那一盆盆活蹦乱跳的鱼倒进了仓库的大缸里，今天又是业绩下滑的一天。这个小镇上总共也就三四家鱼店，自己好不容易以质量较好为噱头击垮了其他几家店，成为了独霸喵喵锤镇的一代鱼霸，今天也依旧没有卖出去几条鱼。

都是因为那个家伙。

Thor还记得那个叫做Loki的新鱼贩子才搬到镇上来的时候，自己还好心好意的帮他去搬了搬东西。嘴上说着是对同行的关爱，其实自己也是去打探下新竞争对手的虚实。在Loki店里忙了一天，别的没怎么打听到，倒是知道了这个长得还算是不俗的绿眸男人是阿斯加德的城里人，怪不得那人举手投足间有一种喵喵锤镇上本地人少有的优雅。

他打量着那个男人，那个人忙活着，但是有条不絮，他的头发整整齐齐的别在耳后，有点像小镇教堂里的主教，噢不，主教怎么可能是卖鱼的，上帝请原谅我。

夏季的蝉鸣扰人，Thor忙活了一下午觉得有点热便把自己的背心脱了下来，随手搭在Loki还没有灌水的鱼箱旁，他用手给自己扇着风，Loki转头看了他一眼，便又匆匆去了里间，不一会就拿了两杯橘子汽水出来，冰镇过的，瓶底还有气泡悠悠闲闲的晃着在浮出水面时炸裂开。

“你能喝酒吗？”Thor不经意的说道，“改天请你喝酒，喵喵锤镇炎热的夜晚是要喝着冰啤酒才能入睡的。”

“酒量不太行，啤酒都有点......”Thor看到Loki的耳朵有点红，果然是天气太热了，“不过我可以在你旁边喝橘子汽水。”

Thor笑了笑，然后看向门外，他暗骂着艳阳天，偏头瞧了瞧，从这里正好可以看到自己的店铺的后院，自己经常在那里给顾客杀鱼。这小子离自己的店这么近，怕是过不了几天就要因为生意做不下去而哭哭啼啼跑回城里去吧——嗯，自己倒是不介意到时候帮他抬水箱。

可一周后，觉得要哭哭啼啼的人却不是Loki，而是上一届的本地鱼贩Thor。

Thor的鱼品质好，来自他在阿斯加德城外的一个鱼塘主Steve Rogers。但Loki的也不赖，Thor打听过，货源来自Steve的老对头Bucky Barnes。这还是一场鱼塘主之间的较量啊！但如果是在以前，Steve绝对稳赢，他的鱼质量一直都比Barnes那边的好。但那个鱼贩子，Loki，那个人实在是太奸诈了。

Thor一边看着对面被人群围住的Loki的鱼店，一边将手里的木锤砸向了案板上的鱼头。

“Thor！”耳边传来了客人的不满，“你这也砸得太用力了。”

“喏，您不是说要做剁椒鱼头嘛，这样好入味。”Thor一边赔笑一边低头看，呃，是有点用力过猛了，“嗯，宝太太您的中国菜一向是咱镇上一绝。”

“啧啧，得了吧，Thor，我可是你店的忠实客人啊，你的鱼比那边的好，但是，你对着我这结了婚的老太婆倒是嘴甜，跟那些小姑娘说话，你这嘴就笨得很，而且你的鱼还比他的贵。”慈祥的宝太太抿抿嘴，“你要是有Loki一半的嘴甜，不至于所有人都跑到对面去啊，他可是一个蜜罐。”

“嘿嘿，宝太太，可是我的鱼熬的汤甜啊。”Thor哈哈笑着，但是心里却抽抽着。

他身材魁梧，拿着个木锤就像个屠夫，而那个人不像，即使他端着装了鱼的红黄蓝绿青蓝紫任何一个颜色的盆，他也不像个卖鱼的。

送走了宝太太，Thor又闲下来了，鱼池里的氧气泡咕嘟咕嘟，让他听得有点心烦。他们镇上人口还是挺多的，买菜做饭的大多都是女人们。暂时不说结了婚的，没结婚的几个小姑娘，比如说前段时间还说要和自己约会的那个Jane，现在也每天准时去Loki的店里报道了。其实不是说自己的嘴不甜，他本来就是个对女性不怎么感兴趣的，而且本来那些甜话就不应该拿来做生意，他又不是卖屁股的......

他这个竞争对手，也太随便了吧！

Loki的个头很高，被一群女孩少妇包围也丝毫不影响Thor一眼就看到他。他的头发还是一丝不苟的别在脑后，即使生意很忙，但依旧保持着那套绅士的模样，举手投足间都释放着一股叫做优雅的气质。

他有时候会和客人说笑，女孩们笑得前仰后翻，失去了淑女的模样，但Loki却还是会称赞她们是天真可爱，呵，虚伪。他有时候会抽空喝上几口橘子汽水，他的头仰着，白皙的脖颈喉结上下滚动，橘色的液体从瓶口灌进他的嘴里，末了那淡红的舌头会舔一舔唇上沾着的汽水，那也是橘子味的吧，呵，不会喝酒，就是个弟弟。他有空的时候还会捧着本书靠在椅子上看着，呵，假正经......Thor这个角度正好能看到他交叠的长腿和拿着书本的纤长手指，Loki看书的时候会是什么表情呢？

等一下，自己在想什么？他又坐在这看了对面那个Loki一整天。天煞的他迟早得失业啊这样下去，也许自己确实应该考虑一下降价促销了。

认命的把鱼搬到仓库里，Thor干完的时候天已经擦黑了。炎夏的夜晚，风静止不动，小镇的蝉鸣聒噪，让他心烦不已，只能从冰箱里拿了几罐啤酒解暑。锁了店门，Thor拎着啤酒打算等会去买点下酒菜，然后回自己的住处听着收音机打发这自己的单身夜晚。

“Thor先生要回去了吗？”

清冷的声音从背后传来，吓得Thor一个踉跄，哇，这可够尴尬的。Thor立马稳住身形，转过身看向来人：“啊，嗯，是的，我要回去了。”

Loki有些歉意的笑了笑，他看出来Thor被自己吓到了，但他可不能道歉，毕竟那个男人最看重面子了：“呃，那我们一起走吧。”

“啊？”Thor有些疑惑。

“我们从今天开始是邻居了~”Loki的声音很平静，但还是有些微微的愉悦，至少他的尾音在上扬。

Thor眯起眼睛看着对方，鱼店门口有着鱼腥味，但他却好像嗅到了一丝淡淡的橘子汽水的味道，这才发现对方的手里攥着一瓶开了口的汽水罐子，另一只手也拎着几罐汽水，塑料袋上还有细密的小水珠。

“实际上是....我其实对这条路还不怎么熟，please......”Loki邀请着他，那双眼睛里写满了期待，让Thor根本没办法拒绝。

老天鹅，他是要和竞争对手要一起回家，他们居然还住隔壁。

“行啊，不过你什么时候搬过去的，我都没有发现。”

“今天早上，我城里的朋友帮我搬过去的......Thor先生，您不介意和我一起吃顿晚饭吧，乔迁之喜，我其实还是挺想和朋友们一起庆贺一下的。”Loki抿了抿唇，“可是他们忙着回去，所以没有留下来吃饭。”

“呃.....这不会打扰你吗？而且我也没有准备什么礼物......”Thor有些不知所措，什么鬼，他们还要一起吃晚饭吗？要知道自己今天可是狠狠的盯了人家一整天。

“不会，毕竟，Thor先生是我来这里的第一个朋友，您上次帮我整理店铺，我一直也没机会谢您。新店开张太忙了，我一直没有抽出时间。”

我的天，这个人还真是非常礼貌的一直在插自己刀子——要知道，Loki忙活的时候，Thor可是闲得都快睡着了。

“可以吗？”

又来了，小猫咪一般可怜巴巴的眼神，Thor只能点了点头：“那，就打扰了。”

=======================

Loki做饭需要一点时间，Thor正好回自己家洗了澡，太热了，他把风扇转向自己，吹着他光溜溜的身体，总算是凉快些了。他环顾着四周，真的没什么拿得出手的礼物，只能明天去集市上再买了。可是自己总不能就干等着Loki叫自己吃饭吧......新邻居什么的，自己还是做点什么一同带过去吧。

Thor打开了冰箱，里面还有几条今早出门前煎好的鱼，别的什么都没有。拿出那些煎鱼，他们金黄酥脆，Thor一向对自己煎鱼的技术很满意。他将鱼回锅热了热，然后从冰箱里翻出了自己的Thor牌自制酱料，用平底锅炝热后淋到了煎鱼上，他在酱料里加了柠檬，酸甜的气息一下子就飘满了整间屋子。Loki不是喜欢喝橘子汽水吗，那这个口味他应该能接受吧。

咚咚咚，Loki来敲门了，应该是好了。

Thor急忙去开门，只见对方愣了愣，然后抬眼看着自己，鼻子嗅了嗅：“哇，Thor先生做了什么？好像很好吃！”

“啊，我做了酱汁煎鱼，一会儿一起端过去加个菜。”Thor看着Loki有些红的脸，“做饭其实挺热的哈哈哈。”

“啊，是啊，那Thor先生准备准备可以过来了。太热了，我先去冲个澡，我们十分钟后开饭，我门开着了，您过去就行啦。”

大概是真的热得难受，Loki跑走的速度有些急，Thor笑了笑把门关了起来，然后突然反应了过来——老天鹅！自己刚刚一丝不挂，一只裸鸟对着别人，人家不跑才怪。

Thor的脸红得跟西红柿有的一拼了——太尴尬了，在竞争对手面前，大意了。

==================

Thor套了条内裤，然后随手拣了一条半截家居裤穿着，上身套了件白色背心，刚刚的遛鸟行为让他考虑了一下要不要穿多点，但是他天生怕热，还是算了，反正他们两个都是老爷们，光着都......有事，至少如果Loki光着，自己还是会动歪心思的，毕竟自己的取向在那放着。

Thor提着自己的冰镇啤酒，抬着酱汁煎鱼去了Loki家，顺手把Loki给自己留的门关了起来。Loki家的陈设很简单，但也蛮精致的，应该是直接从他城里的家搬过来的吧。真是奇怪，放着阿斯加德城不住，干嘛跑到这种小地方和自己抢生意？

“啊，Thor先生来啦，你先坐，我去穿件衣服。”

他们这边的房子设计一直有一个诟病，那就是浴室卫生间离卧室有点远，有时候忘了拿衣服，就得穿过一整个家才能去卧室。于是，在几分钟前这个新邻居见证了自己的遛鸟史，而现在自己也看到那具光溜溜的身体在他面前遛鸟了，这....算哪门子的礼尚往来？而且，他还看到了对方笔直修长的大长腿，以及那紧窄腰身下像鱼肚皮一样白嫩嫩的两团臀肉。

卧槽。

Thor急忙挪开了视线，他的脸又烧起来了。

Loki再次出来的时候，Thor还是有种眼睛不知道往哪儿看的感觉。Loki只套了一件衬衣，而且没扣扣子，就那样敞开着，胸前的风光一粒不漏的闯进了Thor的眼睛。裤子？他没有穿，他只穿了一条三角内裤，比Thor还凉快。

他们达成了一致，将饭菜放到了茶几上，然后拽了两块垫子席地而坐。桌子上是很简单的家常菜，但是色泽很漂亮，让Thor的肚子突然开始唱起了空城计。他不好意思的挠了挠头，对方也笑了笑：“开动吧~”

“哇，Thor先生的酱汁煎鱼真好吃，有股淡淡的柠檬香诶！”Loki第一口便吃的是这个菜，“哇，以后咱们可以搭伙做饭吃！”

“那我可有口福了。”Thor笑着，他吃着Loki做的黑椒牛柳，Loki的火候掌握得很好，牛柳在嘴巴里还是滑溜溜的Q弹感觉，不像自己做的，老是会把肉给炒老。搭伙做饭，的确是个好主意。

Thor面前放着啤酒，而Loki面前也放着啤酒。

“你今天喝酒？我还以为你会喝你的气泡水。”Thor自顾自的开了一罐啤酒递给Loki，“喏，给你。”

“谢谢，尝试一下也不错啊。老是喝橘子汽水，感觉也很没劲啊。”Loki接过了啤酒。

“对啊，是男人就喝酒啊！”Thor又开了一罐给自己，麦香钻进了鼻子里，勾的他的酒虫痒痒。喝了酒，才好套你小子的话啊，来这个小镇和我抢生意，到底是为啥啊？

几杯黄汤下肚，Thor才觉得自己灌那小子酒好像有点过了——此时的竞争对手Loki正趴在桌子上，一个劲的哼唧着，嘟嘟囔囔说些什么Thor一句都听不清。因为劝酒，自己已经坐到了Loki的身旁，Thor伸手把趴在桌上的人捞进自己怀里，那人烫得很，脸红通通的一个劲往Thor的怀里钻。

“喂，你还好吧？”Thor什么也没套出来不说，可能今晚还得留在Loki家照顾这个醉鬼了。

Loki靠在他的怀里，一双眼睛湿漉漉的失去焦点，半天都聚不起来，他挪着头看Thor，嘴角上扬，嘿嘿笑了两声。那具只穿了单薄衣服的身体在Thor身上蹭，两个人在这夏夜都发了汗，蹭在一起黏糊糊的。

“Loki，你难受吗？”Thor低低的问身边的人，他自己挺难受的，老天鹅，这太尴尬了，Loki的发丝蹭着他的下巴，身体贴着他动来动去，他都硬了，这可咋办啊！

其实他幻想过自己和这个竞争对手的一些荒唐事，第一次见面他就觉得Loki很对他的胃口，他什么时候开始幻想两个人赤身裸体的做事的呢？可能是Loki将书本放在那双交叠的双腿上时，他承认他想抓住那两条腿，然后分开抗在肩膀上，挤进去。也可能是Loki仰头喝着橘子汽水的时候，他承认他想将自己怒涨的阴茎塞进那嘴巴里，取代那瓶汽水，给他喝点别的东西。但很明确的是，当他看到Loki在他旁边遛鸟的时候，他想就那样把那个若无其事的人按在墙上或者床上或者随便哪儿，然后从后面粗暴的闯进那团棉花里去。

天煞的，自己真是个变态。

“操我。”

清冷的声音此刻带着些热情，烫掉了Thor的耳朵，他愣了愣，觉得自己可能是幻听了。

Loki偏头看着那个呆愣的男人，他的唇线紧抿，喉结上下滚动，似乎在思考什么。不，别思考，直接做就好。Loki翻过了身子，分开了那双腿跨到了Thor的身上，他看到Thor睁大的眼睛，里面有着不可思议，有着惊慌失措，还有着一丝自暴自弃的欲望。Loki的嘴角都快控制不住上扬的弧度了，他眯着眼睛，嘴唇碰到了那人微微颤抖的唇瓣，他含糊着自己的声音，像猫咪一般开口：“Thor，操我。”

这家伙才是个......Thor惊呆了，那个举止优雅的人此刻正孟浪的在自己的身上狠狠摩擦着。他被欲望一棒打中了头，晕乎乎的。Loki的身子紧紧的贴在他的身上，那敞开的胸口和腹部贴在自己形同虚设的背心上，两个人的体温迅速上升。更要命的是Loki的屁股，那条滑溜溜不知道什么材质的内裤因为主人叉开腿的缘故全都勒到了屁股缝里，两坨白乎乎软绵绵的臀肉正蹭着Thor的裤裆，让那不争气的老二一下子就翘得老高。

“Loki，你冷静一点。”Thor嘴上这么说着，但双手却捏住了那团白面馒头似的屁股，捏在手中搓来搓去，让那白皙的肌肤上留下一道道红痕，然后他开始自我否定了，“冷静个几把。”

Loki被Thor抬着屁股抱了起来，让他慌忙将双腿环在Thor的腰上，Thor抬着他的屁股上下颠了颠，自己矗立的老二胡乱的顶了几下那人的屁股，引得Loki嗯嗯啊啊哼了起来——操，这个屁股被其他人用过了吗？这家伙今天这么明目张胆的勾引自己，是不是就是看上了自己的这身腱子肉？哦，对了，他刚刚可是看过自己遛鸟的。Thor的脑子胡乱的想着，他开始觉得这一切都是骗局，他甚至都觉得这个卖鱼的家伙似乎连在自家店里卖鱼都在盘算着勾引自己——他们俩经常会有眼神对视。

送上门来，那自己再推辞岂不是不识好歹？

他狠狠的掐了一把Loki的屁股：“润滑剂，保险套买了吗？”

“买了。”Loki的下巴蹭在Thor的肩窝，热情的小嘴咬着Thor的耳朵，“在卧室，我刚把它们放在床上了。”

这家伙是有预谋的，Thor更确定了，这家伙早就抛下了鱼饵，等着他咬钩呢......只不过，Loki，你钓上来的，可是食人鱼呢。他抱着Loki往卧室走去，一路上用力的揉搓着那人的屁股，让Loki剧烈的喘息着。

===============

燥热的夏夜，是需要来一场狂风暴雨。

才被丢到床上，两个人就急急忙忙的将自己和对方扒光，然后再一次贴在了一起。赤身裸体的接触让两个人都兴奋得喘息着。Thor笑了笑，他清亮的一口亲在了Loki的脸颊上，然后拿起了被蹬到一边的三角内裤绑住了Loki的手，那内裤弹性不错，不会伤了人。

Loki半眯着眼睛瞧着身上的男人，那副身体强壮健硕，还有胯下那分量十足的肉棒，光看着就让他想要得不行，他忍不住吞了吞口水，不知道待会儿在自己体内律动的时候，那人腹肌的线条又会有怎样的变化。想着想着，他的呼吸都有些颤抖了。

Thor分开了Loki的腿，他握住了Loki的性器，是可以让女人们欲仙欲死的尺寸，但是可惜这个男人似乎喜欢别人操他的屁股。Thor坏笑着，握着柱身开始撸动，果然听到了Loki的呻吟，该死的，他们这隔音很差的，楼上楼下肯定会听到。

“嘘...嘘...收点声。”Thor出言提醒，然后捞起了那人的屁股，就把自己的老二顶在了那个没有扩张的入口。

果然，Loki的脸色变了，变得惊恐了起来——天煞的，那东西要是直接捅进来，他就真的要见鬼了！

“润滑......”Loki出声提醒着，他觉得Thor可能就是太急了。

“随便弄弄就好了吧，看你这样，应该已经习惯了。”Thor在混蛋发言，他自己也知道，但他还有些事情想要知道，这种被算计的感觉实在是太差了。

身下的人猛地一颤，然后半改往日的绅士风范破口大骂了起来：“你放...什么厥词！我这还是第一次！”

“得了吧，第一次有你这么浪的吗？”Thor俯下身子，一口咬在了Loki的胸口，舌头开始舔那粉色的蜜果，“一口一个操我，听得哥哥的心都颤了。”

“你！”Loki挣扎得如同案板上的鱼，可惜Thor不可能抡锤把他砸晕，只好拿自己的大屌拍了拍他的屁股，对方挣扎得更厉害了。他的腰肢捏在手里滑不溜秋的，真是一条漂亮的大肥鱼。

“好，吓你呢。当然给你润滑了。”Thor说着扭开了润滑剂，将那粘稠滑溜的倒在手里和那人臀间。Loki以为你着凉冰冰的液体而缩了缩身子，可他还没有准备好，Thor的手指便直直的插了进去，还是两根。

紧致的内壁包裹着Thor的手指，他的手指比普通人的要粗一些，这一下让Loki狠狠的颤抖了起来，他的肌肉猛地收缩，紧紧的夹住了Thor的手指，他没有叫出声，只是用力的喘息着，努力的在调整自己的呼吸。

Thor心下一惊，他的玩笑开过头了，虽然两根指头不足以伤害到对方，但还是会很痛，他急忙抽出一根手指，伸手去抚摸Loki的脸颊：“我急了，对不起，对不起，我慢慢来。”

Loki的汗从额角滚下，他平复着呼吸，睁开了眼睛，这一次完全没有了刚才的情欲，而是一股怒意已经委屈：“拿出去，不做了。”

“Loki，我的错，我们慢慢来。”Thor的那根指头也抽了出来，他挖上一团润滑剂又一次插了进去，Loki叫了一声，居然抽泣了起来，这下子，老鱼贩子可真是着了急。

“我真是瞎了眼，出钱出力不讨好！”Loki鼻子一酸，眼泪倏的就涌了出来，破口骂道，“我从阿斯加德城跑过来，到底是为了什么啊？”

Thor一愣，这个问题就是他一直想问的，但听着这个语气，他似乎隐约猜到了什么：“难道......是为了我？”

对方哽了一下，然后又骂了起来：“是，是啊，为了一个傻子来的！”

“不是，你为了我？”Thor觉得天旋地转，这是什么发展？他迅速在脑子里搜索着，在他这二十多年的生命中，在Loki来镇上之前，他从未见过他，而且也不认识任何叫这个名字的人，“你以前认识我？”

“你先把你的...手指头....拿出去。”Loki咬牙切齿。

这到底是什么情况？此刻，Thor坐在床边的沙发上，而床上的Loki因为屁股不舒服的缘故趴在那，用被子盖住了自己。Thor在消化着刚才Loki给自己讲的“浪漫爱情故事”，其中的主角是Loki，那个在床上正生闷气的家伙，另一个主角居然是自己：

Loki确实是个年轻商人，但不是卖鱼的，他做的是高大上的珠宝生意，在阿斯加德城里也算是一个商界名人了。但他还有一个秘密，他是一个小基佬，但是这么多年来都不曾与任何人发生过关系，他对性事的经验仅仅只到看看风流小说，自己摸摸小基而已。他其实挺怕被男人操屁股的，但是却还是很想，尤其是一年前他去自己的好朋友Barnes家（他们有彼此家的钥匙）时不小心目睹了Barnes和男朋友Steve在家里恩爱嘿咻的场景，比起为什么那两个老对头会搞在一起这个疑问，他更好奇，被进入时究竟是什么感觉？

那天傍晚，他们三个人一起吃的晚饭，Steve说他朋友要去进货，顺便来这里接他过去。Loki没有去一楼打扰那两人的腻味吻别，他就站在二楼的阳台上，身子前倾，担在栏杆上，嘴里用吸管吸着橘子汽水瞧着大门口。

他看到一抹金色从车里钻出，男人的金发微长，被随意的绑在脑后。他穿着一件浅色衬衫，抱着手臂靠在车门上，健硕的肱二头肌鼓鼓的，他转过身从车座上拿了一包烟，紧身的衣服展示着他健美的背肌。他偏头背着风点燃了香烟，叼在嘴里，就在此时，他的眼睛往这边看了看，似乎是瞧见了Loki。金发的男人挥了挥手，Loki愣了愣，也朝他挥了挥手，但下一秒却脸红着蹲了下来——那个男人是朝出了门的Steve挥手的。他缓缓起身，露出双眼睛看着扬长而去的车子，重重的叹了口气，胸口发闷——他似乎一见钟情了。

“嗯......所以说，你就来我们镇，抢我的生意，就是为了让我注意到你？”Thor有些莫名其妙的看着Loki，那个人看起来聪明，怎么会有这么蠢兮兮的想法，“你抢我生意，我只会讨厌你吧？”

“啊？可是Bucky他们......”床上的人一愣，支支吾吾的辩解了起来。

“他们两个啊，是青梅竹马。老对头？你可听他们吹牛吧，情趣罢了。”

“那Thor先生......你现在讨厌我了吗？”被子里传来闷闷的声音，Thor都怀疑那家伙是不是不怕热，把自己裹得跟个包子似的。

Thor忍不住想笑，他突然觉得那个呆在床上的人有点可爱，这种聪明人怎么也会有犯蠢的时候——嗯，也许是因为喜欢自己吧，他居然有些得意了起来：“不会啊，我觉得你，还挺可爱的。”

“那请你......操我吧~”

那句埋在被子里瓮声瓮气的话语，从被子里飘了出来，轻轻的传到了Thor的耳朵里，重重的挠了挠他的心脏......

=================the end================


End file.
